Mon père ce prof
by SLGI Moony
Summary: Début de tentation,Edward vient de quitter Bella enceinte de Renesmée Jacob s'est imprégné d'elle et les suit dans leur vie à travers l'Amérique.10 ans plus tard,Renesmée rentre au lycée et rencontre son prof de musique qui lui paraît vraiment familier . FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**PDV Bella**

10ème année qui recommence , 10ème mois de septembre , 10ème année d'errance , et encore et toujours ce vide au plus profond de moi , que ni Renesmée ma merveilleuse fille , ni Jacob , mon meilleur ami n'arrivent à combler .

Comment font-ils pour me supporter ? Heureusement que Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée car ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'elle est aussi heureuse , Je ne mérite pas l'amour qu'elle me donne .

10 ans , ce temps me paraît bien long , assise sur l'unique chaise de cette cabane au milieu des bois qui nous sert de maison , je compte les secondes s'écouler au rythme des respirations de ma fille toujours endormie …

**PDV Jacob**

Cela faisait un moment que j'étais réveillé et que je regardais Renesmée dormir .

10 ans que je vis auprès d'elle , de cette fille d'un imbécile de vampire qui a abandonné Bella , 10 ans que je vis avec ces deux femmes qui constituent à présent ma vie .Ces années de voyages à travers les états , rythmées par la croissance rapide de Renesmée et la tristesse sans fin de sa mère .

Néanmoins , nous n'avons fait que tourner en rond , car à présent , c'est près de Forks , à Seattle que ma Renesmée de 16 ans physiquement maintenant , va rentrer au lycée comme tous les 1er septembre depuis plusieurs années .

Son bonheur est une pure merveille pour moi , il ne lui manque rien , à part peut-être un père , …

Mais si je croise ce lâche , je le démembrerais petit à petit pour toutes les souffrances qu'il a affligées à Bella …

**PDV Renesmée**

…_Debout …Nessie …Réveille-toi …Pfff …Debout la marmotte je sais que tu es réveillée !_

Et voilà ça recommence , comme tous les matins Jake me réveille , jusque là tout va bien enfin mal vu que j'ai horreur des matins … bon soit ! Voilà LE problème du jour : on est le 1er septembre ! Horreur mon pire cauchemar !

Je pris mon courage à deux main même si dans la normale il m'en aurait fallu plus , j'enfile mon uniforme , embrasse Jacob , prends ma mère dans mes bras qui réagis comme toujours en retard et m'élance dans les bois quittant la cabane dans laquelle nous vivons pour une mission des plus importante , SURVIVRE à l'école !

J'arrive juste à temps pour la sonnerie et passe à l'école pour recevoir mon emplois du temps …Le temps que je réussisse à me sauver des griffes de cette bavarde les cours ont déjà commencé , génial , je décide de sécher la première heure , gym , c'est déjà ca de moins a supporter !

Je profite de mon heure de libre pour prendre mon cahier à dessin et continuer le croquis de cette photo que j'ai trouvé à la maison , si c'est comme ça que l'on peut appeler la cabane où l'on vit , sur cette photo on voit Bella , ma maman , toujours humaine à un bal de lycée avec à côté d'elle un vampire qui la regarde amoureusement . J'aime beaucoup la photo , maman est heureuse dessus , ce qu'elle n'a plus vraiment été depuis que je suis née . Je me suis demandé qui était le vampire sur la photo et pourquoi il n'est plus là mais je n'ai pas osé poser la question à Bella , ce serait lui avouer que j'ai chercher à en savoir plus sur son passé mais elle n'aime pas ça , ça la rends triste et je n'aime pas quand elle est triste .

J'arrête de dessiner quand je vois une ombre apparaître sur mon carnet .

-« C'est joli ton dessin tu es très douée .Au fait moi c'est Apple » me sourit l'ombre que je remarque être une fille assez jolie aux boucles blondes et au sourire rayonnant , je lui rendis son sourire .

-« Moi c'est Renesmée mais je préfère Nessie , mais vaut mieux pas le dire à ma mère ! »j e rigole .

Elle rigole avec moi et nous commençons à parler de nos familles respectives , moi évitant bien de signaler le fait que ma mère soit coincée dans ses 18 ans pour l'éternité bien sûr !

La sonnerie des cours nous rappela à l'ordre et nous rejoignons notre cours commun de musique . Nous entrons , je suis choquée de voir que notre professeur n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous mais surtout que c'est un vampire que je suis la seule , evidemment , à avoir remarqué ! Mais je remarque aussi qu'il ressemble étrangement au vampire sur la phot dont je fais le croquis , la seule différence notable est que maintenant il paraît extremement triste .

Je m'assieds au fond de la classe avec Apple et je reprends mon croquis , même n'en ayant jamais fait , la musique n'a pas de secret pour moi , je dois l'avoir dans le sang …

Quand la sonnerie retentit , je me dépêche de sortir quand une main froide m'attrape .

-« Je crois que des présentations s'imposent … »


	2. PARDON !

**Salut salut !**

**ET BONNE ANNEE 2011**

**Je suis de retour pour me faire blâmer car ce n'est pas un chapitre de ma fic ! *désoollée :s ***

**Je sais bien que je suis impardonnable …Une exeption ? *please***

**Bon je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose ! Vous la mériter vu les reviews si gentilles que vous m'avez envoyées !**

**Mini histoire : **

**Il était une fois une fille un peu bizarre qui passe son temps sur à la place d'étudier … **

**Cette fille ( moi en l'occurrence :D) décide de s'amuser et d'écrire un premier chapitre d'une histoire qui lui trotte dans la tête …Et la publie…**

**Moins de 24h plus tard voila les premieres reviews !**

**Malheureusement pour elle voila les péripéties de son histoire , …**

**Les voila , je vous présente : **

**-examens qui vous remplissent la tête**

**-concours d'éloquence qui t'empêche de dormir **

**-vacances beaucoup trop chargées**

**-Panne d'internet et d'ordinateur**

**Eeet…**

**On ma dis que je devais plus me concentrer sur ma vie et mon monde que sur le monde que je lis et que j'invente … *ouch***

**Resultat pour le moment : Panne d'inspiration et obligée d'utiliser son Itouch pour aller sur internet grâce au Wifi d'une amie … Rien de pratique pour publier …**

**THE END ( Pour le moment )**

**Donc voila voila , je suis doucement en train d'ecrire le deuxieme chapitre …**

**Mes problemes d'internet seront régler fin du mois donc je vous dis …**

**A DANS MAXIMUM (je le jure !) UN MOIS !**

**Gros bisous à toutes ( et tous ? ) !**


	3. Une grotte, vide, sans mon ange

**SALUUUT !**

**Et oui je suis (enfin) de retour avec un chapitre …**

**Il est un peu court mais j'ai décidé d'aller doucement pour éviter les pannes d'inspirations …**

**Bon je voudrais remercier ****crepin noemie , ayana et britna pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas su répondre … Et aux autres bien sur :D**

**Pour Noemie Crepin je n'ai pas voulu t'envoyer de message car je pense que tu es francaise et je peux pas t'envoyer de message sans que tu paye car je suis de BEGIQUE ! 3**

**Bon pas encore la suite des évènements mais plutôt des explications sur ce qui se passe enfin, je vous laisse lire !**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 2 __: Une grotte, vide, sans mon ange…_

**PDV Edward :**

Le noir, c'était tout ce que je voyais depuis ces années.

Le vide, que mon cœur éprouvait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Ma tête, ne pensait plus qu'à mon ange, sa voix, chaque trait de son visage, toutes ses petites manies qui me font l'aimer encore plus fort.

Je revoyais ses rougissements et me demandais quel homme en profitait maintenant, car oui, elle devait être heureuse, heureuse avec un humain, un humain qui pourrait l'aimer sans jamais risquer de la tuer, un humain qui pourrait fonder une famille avec elle, mon ange.

Je l'avais aimée, je l'aime encore, mais étais-ce suffisant pour ne pas la blesser ? Evidemment que non …

Je m'étais offert à elle de presque toutes les manières, le jour de son anniversaire, je lui avais pris sa virginité, je n'avais jamais réussi à résister à ses supplications.

C'est pourtant cette nuit-là que j'avais failli, ma force était bien trop puissante face à cet être fragile.

J'avais attendue quelle soit soignée avant de partir, ma famille avec.

Cette grotte était devenue mon refuge ces dix dernières années …

Evidemment cela cessa avec une voix bien trop familière …

**-EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ! **

Alice qui d'autres ?

**-Si c'est pour rester caché ici comme une vieille chauve-souris que tu la quittée tu es vraiment le roi des idiots ! **me gronda-t-elle

**-Alice … J'ai demandé d'être seul tu peux comprendre ça ? **grimaçais-je

**-NON ! Mon Dieu si Esmée te voyait ! **

**J'ai attendu dix ans maintenant ça suffit, tu va venir avec moi , je vais te laver , te trouver des vêtements et un appart !**

**Tandis que TOI, TU vas FAIRE quelque chose d'UTILE !** hurlait-elle

**-Comme ?**

**-Tu verras enfin , JE verrai , en attendant sors d'ici il faut aussi que je te trouve un piano !**

* * *

**Voila n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et pourquoi pas me dire ce que vous préconisez pour la suite !**

**BISOUS BISOUS **

**LAU 3**


End file.
